


Un poco más felíz

by Romsel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Family, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romsel/pseuds/Romsel
Summary: Danny debe asistir a una boda en Nueva Jersey, Steve debe reconsiderar su animadversión hacia aquella ciudad.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Un poco más felíz

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hawaii Five O pertenece a Leonard Freeman y CBS Television Studios. Cada Fanfic ha sido escrito como pasatiempopor lo que no recibo ningún beneficio económico. Sin embargo, las tramas sí me pertenecen al igual que el o los personajes originales ocasionalmente utilizados en mis fanfics. Queda prohibida la reproducción de mis historias o su publicación en otros sitios sin mi autorización.

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

— Prepararemos una gran celebración para el día de Acción de Gracias, ¿no es así, Danno? Estaremos juntos, y asistirán nuestros amigos —dijo Steve entrando a la oficina del rubio que terminaba de firmar unos papeles.

— Ah... no sé lo que harás tú Steve; pero yo ya tengo mis propios compromisos.

— ¿Cómo que tienes tus propios compromisos? ¡Es Día de Acción de Gracias! Ese día hay que pasarlo en familia.

— Lo sé, me voy a Jersey.

— ¿Qué te vas a Jersey? ¿Cómo que te vas a Jersey? ¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo?

— Hoy, tal como acabo de hacerlo.

— Danny... podrás ir a Jersey más adelante, me gustaría que esta vez lo pasáramos juntos, ya sabes, nuestra primera vez como pareja oficialmente.

— Lo siento, cariño; pero debo ir, mi hermana Stella va a casarse y no puedo faltar.

— ¡Oh! Claro, bueno... ¿irás solo a la boda?

— Rachel irá conmigo; a pesar de mi divorcio, ellas todavía se llevan bien, excepto cuando a mi exesposa se le ocurre una tontería.

— Vaya.

— Sí, y pensar que en principio se odiaban, ni siquiera podían verse —Steve permaneció en silencio— ¿Sucede algo?

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos— Asumo que sabías lo de la boda hace meses.

— De hecho, lo supe hace poco más de dos semanas y te aseguro que me pareció apresurado, traté de reclamar; pero según Bridget todos conocemos al hombre, yo la verdad no lo recuerdo; que me digan "era el chico más dulce del barrio" no me da muchas pautas, así que debo ir a interrogarlo antes de permitirle a mi padre que le entregue a mi hermanita.

— Claro, por supuesto... ¿Vas a salir? —preguntó tontamente viendo al rubio apresurarse hacia el ascensor.

— Sí, tengo algo que hacer y espero no tardar demasiado; pero si hay un caso, avísame.

El comandante se quedó allí mirando a su pareja abandonar el recinto con un insólito sentimiento de abandono, sentimiento que temía y odiaba por igual.

Ningún caso se había presentado, afortunadamente, y Danny se tomó el tiempo para recoger las cosas que había encargado y regresó a su casa a fin de no perder o arruinar nada.

La camioneta de Steve estaba estacionada en la calle.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Steve? Pensé que estabas en el trabajo —inquirió cuando lo vio sentado en el sofá.

— ¿Esa bolsa es de un esmoquin?

— Sí, debo verme guapo y elegante para la ocasión, así que encargué uno.

— Tú te ves guapo y elegante siempre.

— Gracias, cariño —retribuyó besándole— Ya vuelvo.

Steve le vio caminar hacia su dormitorio y necesitó seguirlo. Había una maleta de viaje sobre la cama y Danny guardó la bolsa con cuidado, luego sacó una caja aterciopelada del bolsillo de su pantalón y se quedó mirándola.

— ¿Qué es eso, Danny?

— Son las alianzas que compré para ellos... Creo que olvidé mencionarte que también soy el padrino... —balbució.

— ¿Puedo verlas? —Danny le dio la caja y ahí estaban unas muy hermosas argollas de plata, estilo plano; el de ella tenía tres hermosos cristales— Son preciosas... ¿Danny? —le llamó al ver el semblante inquieto el rubio— Hey, ¿qué pasa?

— Yo fracasé en mi matrimonio, Steve... le dije a Stella que no era buena idea que yo fuera el padrino salvo que quisiera terminar divorciándose... ella dijo que era una tontería, que yo debía serlo.

— Tiene razón, es una tontería.

— Matt fue el mío, mi padrino, él nunca se enlazó y dudo que lo hiciera... En el caso de Bridget, su padrino fue el hermano de su marido, un buen hombre que ya lleva con su esposa... más de una década y mi hermana sigue casada...

— Confía en que les irá bien.

— Sí —aceptó guardando las alianzas, la música romántica de su celular le avisó que su hermana lo llamaba— Hola, Stella.

— _Hola, hermanito, lamento molestarte; pero quería saber si ya... ya recogiste..._

— Sí, ya lo hice, y ya están en mi maleta.

— _¿Y crees que podrás llegar para la cena de ensayo?_

— No sé si tendré tiempo, los vuelos suelen retrasarse, quizás tendría que ir directo del aeropuerto. Sin embargo, te prometo que estaré lo suficientemente antes de la boda para interrogar a tu prometido.

— _¡Danny!_

— No, Danny nada. Si me hubieras dicho de tu compromiso cuando los visité la última vez, no tendría que llegar a encerrar a tu novio para interrogarlo faltando tan poco.

— _Hermano..._

— Tranquila, sé que le amas; pero no puedo dejar de tener una conversación a solas con él si en verdad va a casarse con mí hermanita.

— _Soy tu hermana mayor._

— No es el punto.

— _¿Y si te digo que Eric ya habló con él?_

— A Eric pudo haberlo engañarlo. Tranquila, si él es honesto sobrevivirá.

— _Está bien, te espero hermano, me muerto por verte._

— Yo también, adiós —colgó y al levantar la vista, su pareja tenía los brazos cruzado y una sonrisa burlona— ¿Por qué me estás mirando así?

— Ya lo investigaste, ¿no es cierto?

— Tú habrías hecho lo mismo si se tratara de Mary.

— Sí, es muy probable.

— Es completamente cierto. De hecho, tú lo hubieras encerrado en un sótano...

— Lo cual parece que también harás tú.

— Es muy probable; pero tú lo amenazarías con electrocutarlo hasta conseguir que confiese incluso lo que hicieron sus ancestros.

— ¡No es verdad!

— Claro que sí, McGarrett.

— ¿Y qué se supone que harás tú?

— ¿Yo? Yo... sólo llevaré mi arma; pero estará bien asegurada en mi cinturón y sólo le preguntaré cuánto está dispuesto a hacer por la felicidad de mi amada hermana.

— ¿Cuándo te irás?

— Mañana o no llegaré y si no llego, Stella dejará a mis hijos sin su padre y tú ya no tendrás a tu atractivo y gentil hombre que tanto te ama.

Steve lo atrajo hacia sí y su pareja correspondió al beso con el que Steve pretendía dejarle jadeante; pero en ambos había una odiosa espinita que, como tal, estaba causando inseguridad y malestar en los dos por igual.

— ¿Por qué no me contaste de la boda y que no pasarías Acción de Gracias aquí?

— ¿Es eso lo que quieres saber o el por qué no te he pedido que me acompañes?

— Ambos.

— La razón para esas preguntas es una sola. A ti no te gusta Nueva Jersey, siempre lo has dicho, siempre has creído que Hawái es mejor que mi ciudad.

— ¡No es cierto!

— ¡Sí lo es, Steve! —rebatió alejándose.

— Quizás en parte, es decir... esto y no lo digo sólo yo: Hawái es el paraíso.

— Sí, es un paraíso; pero eso no significa que puedes menospreciar otros lugares, Steven.

— ¡No lo hago!

— Lo haces y entiendo que habiendo nacido aquí, adores esta tierra; pero también te recuerdo que, como bien lo has revelado, tú y tu familia no son oriundos de esta isla, que en realidad llegaron del continente, así que quizás deberías reconsiderar tu antipatía hacia a otros lugares que no tengan que ver con el archipiélago hawaiano y respetar la cuna de donde somos los demás.

— A ti no te gusta Hawái, siempre te quejaste del sol, la arena, las piñas.

— ¿Olvidaste lo que te dije el día que te marchaste? ¿Lo de Hawái y sus hermosos atardeceres, sus playas? Que no me guste la piña en la pizza no tiene que ver específicamente con esta isla; la pizza hawaiana la sirven en todo el mundo y que a mí no me agrade, no significa que sea un ataque directo a esta ciudad. Y sí, sigo sin ser muy fanático de la arena; pero sé que es parte del encanto de Hawái, así como el sol y las olas sobre las cuales montamos alguna vez tú y yo, juntos. Si odiara todo esto tanto como piensas, hace mucho que me hubiera ido de aquí, incluso podría irme hoy mismo si así lo quisiera.

— ¿Me dejarías?

— Si fuera lo que deseara, lo haría y lo sabes —silencio— Steve... no quiero dejarte... finalmente estamos juntos después de casi trece años; pero necesito que pienses si realmente puedes hacer que tu animadversión a Jersey disminuya y así yo sabré qué hacer.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Jersey es mi terruño, es el de Grace; allí están mis padres, mis hermanas, sobrinos y demás familia. Siempre habrá una ocasión o motivo por el que quiera ir allí, como con esta vez en el que mi hermana mayor se va a casar. Y siendo tú mi pareja, quisieras que fueras conmigo para que conozcas el entorno en el que nací y crecí tal como yo pude conocer el tuyo; pero al mismo tiempo no quiero que lo hagas sabiendo cuánto te desagrada. Con esto no quiero decir que voy a exigirte que iremos a cada celebración o por todas las vacaciones que tomemos; algunas ocasiones podríamos ir a Los Ángeles con Mary y la dulce Joan; podríamos ir a San Francisco y visitar a Chin, quizás ir a saludar a Kono si la encontráramos, claro; o podríamos sólo invitar a todos a venir o simplemente quedarnos y celebrar con nuestros amigos como lo hemos hecho casi siempre; pero en serio, Steve, necesito que tomes una decisión, ¿sí? Ahora por favor, vete, aún tengo cosas que empacar; pero si me necesitas en la oficina, me presentaré de inmediato.

Con semblante entre pensativo y de nuevo temeroso, McGarrett caminó hacia su oficina dentro el palacio Iolani; al llegar, los demás vieron cómo se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla. Sabían que, cuando Steve se ponía así, era porque había algo que le molestaba y tenía que ver con Danny y lo sabían bien ya que después de que Steven volviera dos años después a la isla y al destacamento, el rubio había optado por mantener una saludable distancia y de nada le sirvió al SEAL todas sus súplicas para lograr que el rubio entendiera los motivos de irse, y a pesar que Danny afirmó reiteradamente que lo hacía; pero Steve estaba convencido que el rubio mentía. Y cuando intentó hacerle entender que también había vuelto para ver juntos aquellos mágicos atardeceres, Daniel se negó a hacerlo, indicando que salía con alguien y que ahora era con quien quería hacer tal actividad, que, dada su desesperación por marcharse, no tenía por qué esperarle, nunca le había dado motivo para hacerlo y él tenía derecho a buscar ser feliz.

Y ante la insistencia agotadora del marine, Lou había decidido a intervenir pidiéndole firmemente que dejara a Williams tranquilo y dichoso como parecía estarlo ya que, de lo contrario, sólo conseguiría que el rubio siguiera alejándose y hasta podría decidir renunciar el Five-O. Y Steve había tenido que acceder, entendiendo que ya nada era lo mismo, que Danny ya no era el hombre que él dejó; y si quería volver a tener al menos a su compañero, debía empezar por no darle motivos para enfadarlo más.

— _Haz de cuenta que Danny es como aquella persona que alguna vez quisiste reconquistar._

Y si bien, Steve había puesto una cara como si Adam le hubiera sugerido que llevase a Danny a nadar entre tiburones y mantarrayas, la sugerencia tenía sentido ya que aquellos diez años habían sido como si fueran pareja, excepto por algunos detalles, claro, por lo que pudo tomar ese reto como una misión de reconquista.

Y de a poco, su amistad fue reconstruyéndose; aunque hubo momentos en los que era difícil para Steve el no mirarle y transmitirle lo que sentía y era difícil para el detective no sonreírle o llamarle por uno de aquellos apodos cariñosos con los que solía nombrarlo.

Y aunque le costó meses, tuvo éxito y teniendo nuevamente la sincera amistad del hombre de ojos azules, dio el siguiente paso que incluyó abrazos más intensos, y mucho más tiempo juntos. Y pronto, el rival, había tenido que alejase admitiendo su derrota, luego que el mismo detective confesara que había caído en los brazos del comandante y que no se arrepentía de ello.

— ¿Y ahora qué le hiciste? —cuestionó Lou Grover ni bien entró en la oficina.

— Danny irá a Jersey, su hermana se casa y luego pasará el día de Acción de Gracias allá.

— Bueno, puedo hacerme cargo mientras se ausentan y...

— No, Lou. Danny irá solo, bueno, no solo; irá con Rachel y Charlie naturalmente.

— ¿Tú no...?

— No.

— No, ¿porque tú no quisiste? O no, ¿porque no te lo pidió?

— No me lo pidió.

— ¿Y la razón que te dio fue...?

— Que no me gusta Jersey... y que siempre dije que no quiero ir allí.

— Bueno, entonces no tienes nada por qué quejarte, amigo. Otro en lugar de Danny te hubiera obligado a enfrentarte a toda su familia y quizás hasta hubiera aprovechado ese gran evento para presentarte ante todos como su persona amada. Tienes suerte, McGarrett, te libraste de una horrible situación.

— ¿Te parece bien que vaya con Rachel?

— Sí, qué bueno que vaya, así cuando lo vean con ella del brazo, no lo molestarán por no tener acompañante —terminó marchándose.

Y por supuesto, Steven pudo notar el sarcasmo en cada una de las palabras del hombre de tez oscura y no protestó, pues en el fondo, todo lo que había dicho era cierto. Y cuando Adam se enterara, porque seguramente lo haría, le dirá lo mismo, simplemente que excluiría la ironía. Y, aunque en su camino de regreso trató de convencerse que el asunto no era para tanto, debía admitir que sí lo era, que detalles como esos podían conducirlo a un confrontamiento y a la soledad.

No dudaba que el capitán, el oriental y la sargento de la policía militar estarían de acuerdo con el policía; incluso también los otros, así que, si Williams decidía dejarlo por ese asuntito, podía hacerlo y de nuevo, los demás lo apoyarían. Y ese miedo siempre había estado latente en el corazón de McGarrett, pues ya el hombre del continente le había demostrado que, a pesar de amarle, era capaz de estar lejos de él.

Y ahí, más pronto de lo que esperaba, llegó el asiático que hasta hace poco tenía una conversación con Junior, Tani y Quinn.

— ¿Tanto te cuesta ceder en algo, Steve?

— ¿De qué hablas, Adam?

— Danny.

— ¿Cómo sabes que...? Habló contigo —el isleño había tenido que comprender y aceptar que, desde su partida, el rubio había entablado una amistad más profunda con los demás; pero especialmente con el nipón, así que no debería extrañarle la confianza que el neojerseyés le tuviera; pero no podía evitar sentirse un poquito suspicaz.

— Me preguntó si conocía alguna buena joyería, dijo que quería algo muy especial para la boda de su hermana.

— No pensé que fuera un problema; pero debí suponer que jamás podría ganar contra el estado de las refinerías de petróleo y aceite.

— Recuerdas que también la llaman el estado jardín, ¿no? Por las playas, jardines y otros atractivos turísticos. Y no se trata de que ganes o no, sólo de hacer a tu pareja un poquito más feliz de lo que ya lo es, no es como si te estuviera condicionando para ir a vivir a Nueva Jersey con tus casi suegros ¿o sí?

— No, aunque temo que se dé cuenta que volviendo allá tendría más cosas y personas con las que sería más dichoso de lo que es conmigo. Cada que se ha ido, siempre ha regresado con un brillo extra en los ojos, a excepción de cuando fue a enterrar a su hermano, por supuesto. Quizás haya alguien allí que...

— ¿No has pensado que, aunque lo hubiera, él sigue regresando y sigue amándote igual o más que el primer momento en el que se atrevió a reconocer sus sentimientos hacia ti? ¿Que sus ojos y sus sonrisas revelan todo lo que siente por ti? El hombre al que renunció era de Nueva York y era lo más parecido a un caballero hablando en todo el sentido de la palabra. Y si quieres que te lo diga más claramente, usaré las palabras de Lou: _Sunshine_ desistió de estar con lo más semejante a un príncipe de cuento de hadas y eligió quedarse con la bestia —Steve estuvo a punto de protestar completamente ofendido— ¿Qué pasa contigo, Steve? Danny no te ha dado motivos para desconfiar, amar a su tierra no tiene que tener un motivo oculto —y el hombre tuvo que reconocer que eso era completamente cierto.

— Es verdad; pero también temo que todo lo que él sintió en esos dos años que me fui, todo ese dolor, decepción y amargura, regresen en cualquier momento y entonces decida apartarse de mí... y si lo hace, si me deja, sé que no podré decir nada por todo el daño que le hice. Quizás hasta me grite que, en realidad, sí odia Hawái y que sí quiere irse —Adam tuvo que tomarse un minuto para sacar paciencia de dónde ya casi no tenía.

— Hay más de una razón por la que él no diría eso, la principal es que Charlie, su hijo, tu prácticamente hijastro, nació aquí.

— ... Soy un completo imbécil —reconoció queriéndose dar de golpes contra su escritorio.

— No voy a discutirte eso ¿Y por qué sigues aquí?

— ¿Qué?

— Tu chico se va mañana, no lo verás en varios días. Yo, en tu lugar, le haría algo como despedida. Ve, si hay un caso, nos encargaremos.

Steve le agradeció con una sonrisa y un abrazo y salió de allí. Desde su camioneta, llamó a un restaurante e hizo un pedido especial.

Danny ya tenía su maleta preparada, estaba feliz por su hermana; pero no podía evitar tener sus reservas. Eric le había comentado que el hombre era decente, también lo había dicho su padre y eso debería ser suficiente; pero no, no importaba lo que los demás dijeran, él debía tener una seria conversación con el individuo y si todo salía correctamente, podría poner su sello de aprobación en la frente de aquel sujeto.

Mentiría si decía que no estaba preocupado de que las cosas tampoco funcionaran para su hermana como no funcionaron para él. Durante toda su vida había asistido a muchas bodas, aunque lamentablemente podía contar con los dedos de sus manos aquellas parejas que aún estaban juntas. De todas, la separación que más le sorprendió fue la de Kono y Adam.

El peculiar sonido de alguien llamando a su puerta lo extrañó. Al ver por la ventana y comprobar que era su idiota, su extrañeza fue mucho mayor.

— ¿Y ahora qué hiciste? —cuestionó el detective desconfiadamente, permitiéndole pasar.

— ¿Yo?

— No, tu perro; por supuesto que tú, animal. Cuando vienes no sueles tocar la puerta a menos que hayas hecho algo por lo cual sabes que te voy a increpar.

— No hice nada, sólo traje la cena y sé que dijiste que tenías cosas qué hacer; pero ya que no nos veremos hasta después de Acción de Gracias, quise que compartiéramos una cena.

— ¿Asaltaste un restaurante? —cuestionó al ver varias bolsas.

— No, sólo quise traer algo especial.

— De acuerdo, pondré los platos.

— Espera —pidió dejando las bolsas en la mesa del comedor a fin de tener las manos libres para tomarlo por las caderas y atraerlo hacia sí y tener a su alcance los delgados labios, los cuales besó con suavidad, pues no buscaba que el contacto fuera algo sicalíptico, sino una muestra de expresar sus claros sentimientos— Te amo, Danny Williams.

— Te amo grandísimo loco, maniático del volante —un beso más y Steve lo soltó— ¿Qué trajiste? ¡Oh, vaya! —dijo al ver el logo de Morimoto en las bolsas— Gracias, Steve, se ve delicioso y este vino... no olvidé ninguna fecha importante, ¿verdad?

— No, como dije, sólo quería compartir algo especial antes de tu viaje —respondió sirviendo el vino— Hay tantos lugares en la isla y mayormente pedimos comida tailandesa y pizza.

— Y camarones.

— Es cierto. Danny...

— ¿Sí, cariño? —preguntó poniendo su mejor vajilla en la mesa.

— ¿Cómo es Stella?

— Pues... es parecida a Matt, tiene el color de su pelo, su estatura es un poco menor que la que él tenía. Tiene los ojos y carácter de mi madre, aunque puede llegar a ser tan necia como mi padre cuando menos lo esperas.

— Asegúrate de sacar buenas fotografías, así cuando pueda conocerlos no estaré tan perdido sobre quien es quien —eso le hizo al rubio sonreír.

— Le diré a Grace que lo haga, ella es mejor fotógrafa que yo.

— No olvides darle un gran abrazo de mi parte a mi bella hijastra, ¿de acuerdo, Danno? —la sonrisa del detective fue mucho mayor— De hecho, quiero una foto de mis dos hijastros, apuesto que Gracie llevará un muy bonito vestido y mini D llevará un elegante traje y estará tan guapo como su padre.

— Te prometo que tendrás tu fotografía.

— Asegúrate de incluirte también.

— ¿Qué sucede, _babe_?

— Quiero que seamos una familia, Danny. Quiero que tengamos un hogar para ambos y no pasar horas contigo y que luego te marches o yo venir a tu casa y luego irme a la mía. Me gustaría una sola residencia y que podamos decorarla con fotografías de nosotros, de los niños, de nuestras familias y amigos. Sé que te gusta esta casa; pero si pudieras pensarlo...

— Me gusta lo que has dicho, así que lo consideraré. Te lo prometo, Steve.

Luego de la cena y con los platos en el fregadero y la botella de vino casi terminada, Danny estaba muy relajado balanceando su cuerpo casi totalmente pegado al de Steve en un mismo ritmo marcado por la melodía del reproductor del celular. Una práctica de baile para la boda había dicho el más alto, lo cual obviamente era una excusa y Danny, guardándose el sarcasmo, había aceptado.

— Hace mucho que no bailamos, Steve.

— De ahora en adelante, lo haremos más.

— Steve...

Y esta vez el beso no tuvo nada de suave y por el contrario se tornó cada segundo más picante y las manos se volvieron inquietas, desesperadas por quitar la vestimenta del otro. Las camisas fueron enviadas al piso, pantalones cargo también, y el del rubio le hizo compañía; calcetines y zapatos casi llegaron hasta la puerta, y así, cuando finalmente se libraron de lo demás, Steve empujó a su pareja hasta que este quedó sentado sobre la casi vacía mesa con el SEAL entre sus piernas abiertas, reanudando los besos; estremeciéndose por la fricción de sus cuerpos, lo cual hacía que surgieran gemidos entremezclados con los besos hasta que Danny abandonó los labios de Steven cuando el frote fue demasiado y sintió la necesidad de echar su cabeza para atrás, mientras un sonoro gemido se escapaba de su garganta y sus uñas se presionaban contra los hombros de su pareja.

McGarrett, tuvo a su alcance el pálido cuello y por ningún motivo iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de atender esa parte de la pálida piel y poder besarla y marcarla, mientras sus manos no abandonaban las caderas del otro incitando a continuar el movimiento que provocaba esa electrizante reacción en ambos cuerpos.

— ¡Steve! —fue el grito del rubio que sentía que el orgasmo le llegaría pronto.

— Te daré lo que deseas, Danny, todo lo que deseas.

El rubio terminó recostado con la pelvis muy al borde de la mesa, lo suficiente para mantener apoyados los pies en la superficie y darle al moreno el acceso necesario. Steve, negándose a que el momento se enfriara por tener que moverse en busca de algún lubricante, optó por usar lo que más sencillo, saliva y líquido preseminal.

Lo grandioso fue que estando Danny en aquel estado de excitación no necesitó demasiada atención y antes que expresara el reclamo o la orden, más nunca un ruego, Steve se adentró en el detective, quien como casi siempre, le dedicó esa significativa mirada, mientras su cuerpo apreciaba cada centímetro de aquello que se introducía en él, mirada que Steven estaba seguro significaba entrega y confianza, y aquellos jadeos provocados por el acto de entrar y salir más los movimientos de pronto ondulantes que el rubio hacía quizás inconscientemente, demostraban el deseo por el marine. Steve, gustaba de apreciar cada parte de aquel cuerpo musculoso, su mente demandando conocerlo en su totalidad, y así poseer la necesaria información para atenderlo y consentirlo como era debido.

Le ama.

Es suyo.

Absolutamente suyo.

Le pertenece y él le pertenece a Danny.

Pertenece al hombre nacido en el estado jardín. Al hombre de Nueva Jersey. Al hombre que lo está abrazando después que ha pasado el momento de placer y cuya respiración aun es agitada por lo que ni siquiera se ha quejado por seguir en su interior; pero que seguramente lo hará dentro de poco. Aunque lo haga, está feliz.

Steve ayudó a Danny a llegar a la cama, y se recostó a su lado quedando frente a frente; ni siquiera existía la necesidad de usar la sábana para cubrirse. El rubio está allí, de nuevo con esa mirada y esa sonrisa y de nuevo siente ese pinchazo molesto en su corazón.

— ¿Por qué me estás mirando así?

— ¿Así cómo?

— ¿Steven?

¡Uy!

— No sé a qué te refieres.

— Me refiero a que me estás mirando con una chispa de miedo.

— No tengo una chispa de miedo.

— Sí tienes una chispa de miedo. Te prometí qué pensaría sobre tener un hogar para ambos, ¿no es así?, sólo recuerda que tú también tienes algo que pensar.

— Lo sé —dijo ocultando su rostro en el pálido cuello— ¿Empacaste ropa abrigada? Casi es época helada allá.

— Tengo mi abrigo sobre la maleta. Pórtate bien en mi ausencia; si haces algo indebido, me voy a enterar, lo sabes ¿no? —un gruñido fue la única respuesta— ¿Animal?

— Sí, cariño, te prometo que me voy a portar muy bien, seré todo un ángel.

— Quisiera en verdad, poder creerte, McGarrett —la respuesta esta vez fue una sorpresiva nalgada que hizo brincar al rubio.

— Sí que eres bestia; agradece que te amo lo suficiente como para permitirte tales atrevimientos —el moreno sonrió pícaro y envolvió a su pareja en un abrazo.

Mientras Kamekona y su primo preparaban todo lo concerniente al tema de la comida ya en aquel día de celebración; Steve, Junior y Adam terminaban de acomodar las sillas en una larga mesa en el patio de la casa con playa. Las damas se encargaban de poner la variedad de bebidas en grandes cubetas llenas de hielo. El capitán Grover, prefería ser catador de los manjares que ya estaban casi listos; aunque no dejaba de ver lo pensativo y melancólico que estaba su amigo desde que el rubio se fuera hace dos días.

— ¡McGarrett!

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa, Lou?

— Te he estado llamando los últimos quince minutos; pero parece que estás en otro mundo —la parte del tiempo no era del todo cierto.

— Perdona, yo... estaba distraído.

— Creí que habías dicho que Danny te había llamado.

— Sí, lo hizo anoche, luego de la boda.

— ¿Y a qué se debe tu cara?

— ¿De qué hablas? Sólo estaba distraído, ya te lo dije.

— Danny regresará mañana o a más tardar en dos días.

— Lo sé. Escucha: ¿Qué si lo extraño? Definitivamente sí, esta sería mi primera vez después de dos años, y nuestra primera vez como pareja; pero entiendo que no podía faltar a la boda de su hermana o que quisiera pasar esta celebración con sus padres y sus hijos. Y sí, me molesta que no me pidiera ir con él; pero lo comprendo, no era conveniente esta vez. Y sí, Adam, —afirmó antes que el otro abriera la boca. Ya todos estaban mirándole— sí soy capaz de ceder por él, lo que sea por él. Haré lo que haga falta para hacerle feliz, incluso si quiere que nos vayamos a vivir a Nueva Jersey, lo haré en verdad, lo prometo, ¡lo haré!

— Me alegra escucharte decir eso, cariño; pero no te preocupes, ya te dije que me conformaré con que podamos ir un par de días cada tanto.

Y todos mostraron su alegría ante la presencia no tan sorpresiva para algunos, del hombre de ojos azules y elegante vestir, que no había llegado solo.

Para asombro del moreno, no sólo su Danny estaba ahí, sino también Grace a quien no veía hacía años ya que ella se había ido a la universidad luego que él se marchara. Y también estaba Charlie, quien corrió hacia Steve antes que pudiera siquiera reaccionar por la sorpresa. El moreno lo agarró cuando se lanzó a sus brazos y entonces lo levantó plantándole un beso ruidoso en su moflete lo cual causó una gran risa en el pequeño.

Cuando Grace se acercó, Steve soltó al niño quien se dirigió a saludar a su tío Adam, a un muy contento Eddie y a los demás.

— Estás hermosa, Gracie —alagó, viéndola arreglada con un bonito y elegante vestido, sandalias y maquillaje suave. De pronto, estaba sintiendo un gran peso en su corazón recordando que ella, en principio, no quería volver a verlo. Lou le había contado sobre la gran desazón que la joven demostró, herida por su partida y el abandono hacia su padre, así que no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer— Te he extrañado mucho.

— Yo también, tío Steve —admitió abrazándole, él correspondió agradecido— No te atrevas a volver a hacerle daño, porque no te lo perdonaré —susurró.

— Te lo prometo, princesa. Perdóname.

Luego de asentir, ella se alejó a fin de darle espacio a su padre para que pudiera ser saludado como era debido.

— Entonces, ¿me ha extrañado, señor McGarrett? —preguntó sin esconder su sonrisa y manteniendo una leve distancia.

— ¿En serio estás preguntándolo? —el otro siguió esperando, Steve se negó a responder y en cambio se acercó y lo tomó por la cintura a fin de tenerle lo suficientemente cerca para besarlo causando silbidos y vítores.

— ...Ya veo que sí —suspiró.

— Creí que no te vería hasta mañana, que querías pasar el día con tu familia —dijo caminando juntos de la mano hacia la playa luego de un breve saludo a los otros.

— Sí, bueno, ellos son mi familia; pero tú también lo eres; además, ¿cómo podría perderme nuestra primera celebración de Acción de Gracias como pareja? Acordamos con Grace que sería una buena oportunidad para que volvieran a verse; ella te conoce desde que era una niña, le agradaste desde que te vio y te ha extrañado mucho.

— Hablaré con ella luego de la cena —los dos miraron el océano por unos minutos, era un hermoso paisaje que Danny siempre iba a amar, aunque no lo expresara a los cuatro vientos.

Jersey no le gustaba, dudaba que lo hiciera alguna vez; pero no podía dejar que esos sentimientos se convirtieran en un motivo para separarse de Danny, no valía la pena perder a su chico, ni a sus niños por algo así.

Y si alguien como Danny Williams podía considerar un hogar a Hawái a pesar de las cosas que no le gustaban o por alguna dolorosa experiencia; Steve podría tolerar a Nueva Jersey lo suficiente para visitar a su familia política, para caminar por aquellos bonitos lugares que el rubio quisiera mostrarle por su significado para él o para Grace. Sí, McGarrett estaba determinado a soportar lo que sea a fin de hacer a su Danno feliz.

El moreno volvió la vista a su pareja quien también lo hizo regalándole una radiante sonrisa.

La pregunta estaba en la punta de su lengua; pero esperaría a que su detective le diera su respuesta sobre vivir bajo el mismo techo y entonces, le daría el reloj y el par de gemelos de alta joyería pidiéndole matrimonio. Danny iba a cuestionar sobre lo que su _G.I. Joe_ estaba tramando.

— ¡Tórtolos, la comida se enfría! —se oyó la voz Lou.

Ambos hombres refunfuñaron, estaban acostumbrados a recibir sobrenombres, algunas burlas y no es que les molestara; pero Lou podía llegar a ser inoportuno cuando había comida implicada.

Ya hablarían luego, ahora era momento de compartir con su _Ohana_.

**Fin**

* * *

**N/A:** Revisando y editando otro capítulo del fanfic que estoy publicando " **Corazón Fragmentado** " pero lo que estaba aumentando no cuadraba en ese fic, y se convirtió en esto. Pudiera ser que este es un tema algo neurálgico para mí y me fui "emocionando", lo cierto es que no me gustaba que Steve fuera tan intransigente con todo lo que tuviera que ver con Jersey, era como si no considerara que Danny y Grace provenían de allí.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
